Dark and light days
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Hello, my name is Lucy, actually that isn't even my real name, I can barely remember it Lucille Yōsei, running from the people trying to catch me. 8 years later I come across the famous guild Fairy Tail, with the name Lucy Heartfilla. T to be safe.


**This is the prologue with almost the same theme as broken, my first Fairy Tail story.**

 ***sigh* I do not own fairy tail… ****You can thank the creator** **for that.**

* * *

 _Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilla, actually that isn't even my real name, I can barely remember it "Lucille Yōsei". Running from the people trying to catch me. It is too soon to tell you now, I will tell you the full story first._

* * *

 **Flash back 8 years ago**

* * *

 _Clap-clap-clap-clap_

The sound of my bare feet slapping against the cold stone paths while running from the men echoed against the trees and burning houses around me. With people shouting "Catch him!" or "Make sure she doesn't get away!" Well those were the only ones I could remember and hear, maybe more. My blonde hair, filled with dirt and leaves from running, flew behind me. I stopped for barely a second, thinking about seeing if Jellal and Erza were fine. I continue running knowing in my heart that they are perfectly fine.

Turns out that split-second that I stopped running was enough for the men behind me to grab my hair when I sprinted off. Of course they threw me in a cage, no shame in it, they just did. They didn't care if we died, a smirk played on my lips. "This is gonna be fun."

They didn't take my magic, or my strength. So I can easily rip this thing off of me. But that wouldn't be so fun, now would it? They can try to break me, I haven't been broken so far, plenty of people have tried so far, including my dad. That is why I ran away, because he wouldn't care about me, when he did he beat me up or was with my dead mom. She was killed by him, I knew that. He got drunk and killed her, she trusted him. And I ran away and found a dragon. I remember her taking me over to the other dragons and me becoming the princess.

Igneel, Metilicanna, Skyadrum, Weislogia, Anchologia, Grandeenery, The Queen, That King, Atlas Flame, Zirconis, Motherglare, Scissor Runner, Levia, Dark Dragon(Slilcanna), Rock Dragon(Acialla), Cubellios(the venom dragon), and of course Luna. All of them trained me, I am the princess of dragons and slayers. Erik will be in there, along with his dragon.

I smile as I see tower, with lacrima forming inside of it at the bottom, probably from the magic of their "slaves". _'Slaves huh? Well I would like to see them control me.'_ I started laughing, startling everyone around me in the car. ' _I could break the door and bars anytime. But, I just wanna make them feel powerful before I break them instead of the opposite.'_

Erza, Jellal, Simon, Millianna, Angel, and Shô were in the other cars, well those ar the only names I knew in the village to used to live in…

* * *

 **Three months later**

* * *

I am tired of playing their little "game". I am going to escape now, make them know that I am too powerful for them. Jellal has been getting worse and worse, he has been broken and possessed by "Zeref" I saw the whole thing, it was fake. I stood there right in front of his door and walked in, dragging the strongest doormen behind me. I stopped I front of him and dropped his men and smirked. "I have been having a little bit of 'fun' with your men. They were too easy, you should have better ones, and I didn't even use any of my magic."

"Well then fight me fare and square, if you win I let you go free and another of your choice." I smirked, then teleported behind him and kicked him while saying a certain scarlet haired girls name before knocking him out with a fist to his stomach. Then I used telepathy, _"Let Erza free. Bye~! Bye~!"_

He groaned before getting up. "Fine, you won. Erza and you are free, however she will have to find out by herself." I nodded as a giddy smile spread across my face.

"Thank you! Bye~!" I walked out and broke the wrist band and ran.

* * *

 **So yea this story will be multible chapters long! Yay! ^_^**


End file.
